Stay the NIGHT?
by LoveCreater8427
Summary: Levy walks into the guild beaten, battered and broken. She carries her companions over her should and walks into the guild. Everyone freaks...that is except for one who appears that he doesn't care. Or that is what he is trying to make it look like. What happened to Levy? and why is it that Gajeel is the only who doesn't care?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!. HeeHee this is a GaLe paring because they are so freaking cute! GaH! Hahahaaha anyway please enjoy! And tell me what you think! XD**

The little Bluenette was last seen two week ago biding her guild goodbye. After the fifth day passed people were getting a little anxious about her return with her two sidekicks.

Everyone was as usual on the Wednesday afternoon. Natsu and Grab fighting, everyone making bets and drinking. But one thing was different and it was in the back corner. No one dared to talk or even look in that direction. Until she walked in.

Levy walked in panting with a gash above her left eye brow. The guild became silent and stared at her. She was thin, like she was starved or hadn't eaten for a while. She cared Jet and Dory over her should and Droy was being dragged by his collar. Mira, Lucy, Gray and Natsu rushed to her side. Gray picked up Levy and carried her to the infirmary with a close following Lucy. Natsu threw Jet and Droy over his shoulder and rushed with them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Lucy screamed at Levy

Levy went to open her mouth but the blood gushed out and she started choking.

"Mira!" Lucy Screeched

Mira pushed everyone out and shut and locked the doors.

"Damn it Levy!" Lucy screamed.

"Luce? its ok" he said with his usual smile, but there was something hidden in that smile. Anger and revenge for what happened to his Nakama.

Natsu went to Lucy and hugged her. He brought he back and they went down to the guild.

Before they reached the last step the were bombarded with questions

"what happened!?"

"Is she ok?"

"who the fuck did this?"

"They hurt our Nakama, we have to get them back?!"

"Just calm down!" Ezra shouted. The guild went silent. that is except for a loud, "Tsk" and grunt for a Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Pathetic" he grunted and got up from his table and his visitor and walked out the guild.

"Whaa" practically everyone said with their jaw dropped. He didn't go to Levy?

'He didn't...he didn't CARE!' Lucy shouted in her head and ran after the dragon slayer.

She found him by the tree where he pinned her. she slowed her running pace and walked up behind him.

Just then he turned to face her and got slapped in the face...hard.

She looked at him with tears and anger in her eyes. He just "tsked"

"Wad you want bunny girl" He grunted and looked away from her rubbing his cheek.

"You bastard!" She said and looked straight at him.

"Oi! Whad you yellin at me bout?" He said with the grunt.

"How dare you! Do you even care!? You were always ALWAYS there for her, you are always the first person there...where we're you!?" she yelled

He didn't answer her and stared at the ground for five minutes.

"Well!?" Lucy huffed.

"I can't" he said.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"If I care...Levy dies" he said and looked into Lucy's eyes.

"Damn it Gajeel quit messing around an-" he cut her off.

"If I care for her. Levy. Will. DIE!" He shouted at Lucy.

He looked into her eyes with seriousness.

"I can't, it hurts" he said sadly and walked away into the hill side back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Big shout out to The16th! Thank you for being my first review. EPPP **** Alright guys! I want some more reviews! Please tell me what you think. Well here goes chapter two!**

Levy woke up three days later. She looked around the room trying to figure out her surroundings. Wondering if she was still in the castle.

She sighed when she knew the room

"Just the infirmary" She smiled.

Levy sat up and winced in pain. She pulled back the blanket and saw the damage. Broken ribs, had some internal bleeding, cuts along her back and tummy, and a sprained ankle.

"It could have been worse?" She shrugged and sighed.

Levy looked around again and noticed that it was dark except for the candle lit by her bed side desk. She grabbed a mirror and looked at her face. She had a cut above her left eye brow, black eyes and a hand shaped bruise on her neck.

"He did worse" She said to herself and put down the mirror. She glanced around one last time and noticed the other beds were made and were empty.

"Where is Jet and Droy?" She asked out loud. 'Wow I am really speaking my mind right now' she thought.

"If yer lookin for 'em, they were all better yesterday" A male voice sounded from the dark corner.

Levy choked on air and grabbed her chest from the sudden voice.

"You scared me half to death! I thought..." She trailed off breathing in and out slowly.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the light with a grin on his face.

'No emotions? Not one trace? Does he not…oh yeah I remember now' she was thinking to herself and she felt her heart crack a little.

"Oi!" He said loudly to her the bluenettes attention. She looked up from her thought and noticed him at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?" She asked, putting all emotion aside making the sentence blank as possible.

"I was told to watch ya' while you were out" He said while playing with the medicine bottles.

Levy ground her teeth together at her remark. "Put them down before you break them" Levy spat.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch" He responded with a smirk and set down the bottles.

Levy huffed, "Well I'm fine so you can just go"

"Whad yer mad bout, Shrimp?" He said and ruffled her hair

"What am I mad about!?" She shouted, she looked up at him and breathed.

"Nothing" She slumped back in the bed and let all emotions go.

'Where were you?' She mentally asked him in her head.

She stared at her hands and he watched her.

'Look at me?' He mentally told her.

She raised her head and looked at him.

'She's covered in cuts and….bruise's' Gajeel thought. He looked over her body and his eyes got stuck on her neck. 'She…cause of me…she' He started to shake.

"Gajeel" She whispered softly, making him look at her.

"Hm" He grunted trying to calm his dragon down.

"Can…can you umm" Levy was trying to say.

Gajeel noticed her trouble and responded, "Well, you gonna say it or not?" He crossed him arms.

"Can you um…play with m-my hair?" She asked him while fiddling with her fingers.

He signed and walked over to the side of her bed and sat down next to her. She moved over so he could have more room. Gajeel laid down next to her and she tilted her head more over to him. He rested his hand on top of the head board and placed he hand on her head and played with her silky hair. Fifteen minutes later she was fast asleep cuddled up close to him.

"She cried out your name" a voice spoke from the door frame.

Gajeel looked up and narrowed his eyes at the man, "Tsk"

"She screamed and cried out your name the entire time. She was sure you would hear her and come in a heartbeat." Jet said walking over to Gajeel said, staring down at Levy with sorrow filled eyes.

"I…we always thought that we could protect her from everything, but then you came and you, alone, proved us wrong. You could protect her much better than we can or ever could" Droy said.

"She fought as hard as she could…but then he got her from behind." Jet said, he started to have tears in his eyes.

"Do you know…do you know what it's like to be right next to a girl, and hear her scream like that? Hear her beg and pled for him to stop and just kill her instead." Jet said, now crying.

Gajeel anger started to build and he started to shake.

"She only yelled your name…no one else's" Droy said. "Not master's, not Natsu's, neither Droy nor I. It was just you"

Gajeel looked over at Levy and he felt his dragon rattle the cage.

'Mine! No one, is allowed to touch her!' His dragon roared.

"So where were you?" They both asked now looking at the dragon slayer.

"You swore that you were going to protect her and be there for her, that all she had to do was say your name…and you would be there." Droy said.

Gajeel didn't answer, so Jet grabbed him by the collar, "WHERE WERE YOU!" Jet said harshly trying not to wake up Levy.

"I'm sorry" He said, but not to them. It was to the sleeping Levy.

"Next time….no there won't be a next time, will there Gajeel" Jet said as he walked out of the room, not looking back.

Gajeel knew what he meant.

"Why did you speak my name, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked the sleeping Levy.

Gajeel pushed aside the hair on her neck so it was just her skin showing. He knew that he shouldn't do this, but his dragon was calling.

He bent his head down so his lips barely touched her neck and breathed on her neck, so she would have his sent. That way other dragon slayers would know that she was marked. He knew that she also had his scared mark on her somewhere, most likely on her back. And he wanted to check and see if it was there. His dragon paced back and forth to see that mark. But his sent was enough to satisfy the dragon in him.

**Hey guys!? So what do you think? Good eh? I will try to update every Monday if possible. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanna say that you guys are the best! Thank you guys for the reviews and the followers too! Hahaha so ok I don't wanna keep you guys waiting so here you go, ENJOY! **

Gajeel woke up hours later not realizing that he fell asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he looked around to see where he was at. That is when he felt a warm small body curled up next to him.

'That's right, I was here' He looked down at her and his dragon went wild. It wanted out, just to claim her right then and there. But he knew that he couldn't do that to her, she can't be with him, she deserves better.

His arm was around her waist protectively and he secretly wanted to leave it there but he knew that the guild would start waking up now. He picked up his arm and shifted over to the edge of the bed. He looked at her one last time and got up and headed for the window.

Until he heard his name. It was not said, more like a whimper, a pled.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy whimpered in her sleep.

He turned and faced her, walking up over to her side and knelt down beside her. She was now curled up into a ball and started to shake.

"N-no…please, s-stap" She pleaded to the person in her dreams.

'Is it me?' Gajeel thought and cocked an eyebrow

"No-No!" Levy began to scream. "Gajeel, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Levy shouted and sat up in bed now awake. She was panting hard and checking her body.

"It's ok Levy, its ok. Just relax" She told herself out loud, crying.

Gajeel didn't know what to do, so he just grabbed her into a tight, protective hug. She flinched for a second before realizing the body she was being pressed against.

"Gajeel?" Levy said softly against his chest

"It's ok, shrimp. I'm here and aint nobody gonna hurt you now" He said to her in her hair. Gajeel pushed aside her hair and reveled her neck once again. He bent his head down and breathed on her neck, marking her with his sent. It was on temporary until he could get his bite mark on her to meet the half-way point of mating.

She felt his breath on her neck and couldn't help but lean more into him. Levy didn't know why but wanted to be closer with Gajeel…much closer, if you know what I mean ;)

Gajeel pulled her back to look at her face. He looked over the black eyes and the scratches and scrapes. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she was.

'was she always like this?' Gajeel thought to himself. Just then he caught Levy's eyes. Soon they both started to lean into each other until their lips just barely touched. They both could feel the electricity between them and his dragon was rattling the cage.

He wanted out and he wanted out now!

'No' Gajeel told his dragon. And it didn't like that answer.

Just then Natsu burst in with Lucy and Happy on his tail.

"EY! Levy!...why you on the flood?" Natsu shouted. When Natsu busted in Gajeel pushed levy back and jumped away from her. Putting her on the ground where she was now. His dragon was upset with what he did.

Gajeel 'tsked' and Natsu turned to look at him.

"Oi! Gajeel you wanna go? I'll knock your ass out in a heartbeat!" Natsu said and got in his face. Fire already lit on his hands. Gajeel rolled his eyes and flicked Natsu's head, cause Natsu to temporarily lose his balance falling on his ass.

Lucy just laughed at the boys and went over to Levy. It didn't take long for Lucy to noticed to things. One being the most obvious, Levy's face was bright red and the other was that Levy was in a great deal of pain. So Lucy marched over to Gajeel, right in front of Natsu and smacked Gajeel on the head.

"Hey! Look what you did you jerk!" Lucy pointed over to Levy who was trying to get up without cry from the pain. "You made her land on her ankle and she hurt it even more you DIP!" Lucy said. She turned and started to walk to Levy's side but Gajeel help her back.

He reached for her arm and tugged her back moving in front of her rushing to Levy's side. His eyes were filled with worry as he picked up Levy and placed her back on her bed. Levy's face got even redder than before.

"Hey? Levy why is your face so red?" Natsu asked getting in her face. She tried to hide it but Natsu put his forehead against hers. And that made her blush even harder.

"N-Natsu?" Levy stuttered.

Gajeel dragon wasn't happy and pulled Natsu back by his scarf, again making him fall on his ass.

Natsu turned and looked at Gajeel, "What was that for Iron Breath!" Natsu shouted slamming his fists on the ground.

"Whip that stupid look off your face, Fire pants!" Gajeel said and stood by Levy.

"Guys, it's ok. Calm down, Please?" Levy spoke shyly, putting her hands up in defense.

"What did you say Iron-"Natsu said getting in Gajeel's face before sniffing the air. "Wha?" He said and looked around, and then his eye fell on Levy. She looked around her and said, "What are you staring at?" She said and cocked her head to the side.

Natsu turned and looked at Gajeel who was now glaring at the dragon slayer, baring his teeth to show his protectiveness and dominance. "You didn't?" Natsu said and took a step back.

"Huh?" Levy said, this time fully confused and sat up grabbing Gajeel's hand. She was trying to make him turn to meet her eyes.

"Back off Salamander" Gajeel stated and head his arms stiff at his sides ready to fight if necessary.

"Gajeel, what is going on?" Levy asked, "What is-" Levy was cut off my Lucy and happy who decided to interrupt the dragon stare down.

"Okay!" Lucy said pushing the dragon slayers apart.

"Natsuuu!" Happy said picking him up with his tail. "Im hungry" Happy stated, and dragged him out the open widow.

"This aint over yet, Tin man!" Natsu said cursing Gajeel.

**Gihee, so how was that? I want reviews and followers! I was so excited to write this chapter. I hope this gave you guys insight to my version of Dragon Slayer mating. Please check every two days for update!**

**Peace out homies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ill make this short you guys! **** Again thanks for the follows and the reviews. To be honest if I didn't get the feedback I would not continue with this STORY! ACK can you believe that?! Hahahaha hat would you fangirls do without me? **** anyway please enjoy!**

Levy was released from the hospital later that day around five in the afternoon. She looked around the room and did a mental check list.

'Dirty sheet in the hamper?' She looked over, 'Check'

'Got my clothes…check. Got my books?...check and I have all my book' She smiled at herself and turned towards the door and walked out.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. The guild was almost empty but for those who were there they gave her complaints and nods.

"Glad to see your all better" One guy yelled from the back and she gave him and smiled and walked out the guild doors.

'Hm, I haven't been home in a while I guess I should get more food.' She thought to herself and turned to the farmers market down the street.

When she was all done getting her food, she waved goodbye to the smiling clerk and walked out the door. She didn't notice how dark it got, it was around seven and the sun was setting and the lights around town came one.

"Hm it's getting late I should just go the alley ways" She spoke to herself and turned left down an ally way.

Levy got bored walking and took out one book from her bag. She only had three bags of food, it was no problem for her.

Levy didn't know how long she was reading until she bumped into a wall or more like a person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't-"And that is when she looked up and saw the man. It was Ivan Dreyer, the man that she hopped to never see again. The very one that beat her and broke her so badly.

"Why hello there my little levy" He spat and reached to grab her but she dropped her bags and just ran.

Levy had no clue to where she was going but she just ran. She turned left and right and tried to zig zag hoping to lose the man. But he was right on her heals. She knew that he could easily catch her but he wanted to play cat and mouse.

Levy closed her eyes and ran trying to scream help but nothing would come out. Soon she was a little outside of town and looked up.

'The tree!' She looked over and saw the tree that Gajeel and Lily practice at. 'He is close by I know that he is' She ran past the tree and down the hill. She could see Gajeel's house!

Levy was so close, she was about two hundred yards away when she felt someone grab her hair and yank her back hard.

"No!" Levy screamed out as loud as she could. He slapped his hand over her mouth and leaned down.

"You know, I never got to do what I wanted to do all along" He licked along her jaw line and she flinched. But then he stopped and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Hm I smell his scent on you, I wonder how berserk he would be if I took you first?" He said to her and laughed at the horror look on her face. He sat up and straddled her, sitting on top of her. And pushed his hands down on her throat and pushed.

Levy began thrashing and kicking her arms and legs, she clawed at his face scratching his eyes.

"Ow you little bitch!" He yelled and pushed her ribs, breaking one again. She bit his hand screaming in pain, but it only made the man madder. And he put more pressure on her throat.

'He's going to break my throat!' She thought in her head. Levy began to black out and images of Gajeel flashed through her brain.

'If only' she thought and smiled a little, 'Gajeel' she whispered in her head and heard what sounded like a wall falling down.

Gajeel was in his house wrestling with Lily and had him in a head lock when he heard her voice. He broke the lock and looked around in his room to see if she was in the room and that's when he felt the pain. Someone or it felt like someone was chocking him and his ribs were in pain and he bent down grabbing his side.

Lily walked over to Gajeel's side, "Gajeel?" He questioned him, "What is it? Wait! This isn't one of your stupid tricks?" He yelled and smacked Gajeel on top of his head.

Gajeel punched his cat and yelled, "Oi! Shut up I heard her voice" He said and looked over at Lily.

"Gajeel, you can only hear her voice if she's the one" Lily sat pushing off the dust from his fur.

"I know that dumb cat! I know that she is mine. My dragon wouldn't be going crazy if it wasn't" He said and got up and looked at a now wide mouthed and shocked Lily.

Gajeel was growing impatient and then remembered that when you find your mate you grow a telepathic communication with them. You know what they are thinking and what they are feeling, you can even see what they are seeing.

'Levy?' He spoke in his head and got a crying response in return. It was defiantly Levy.

Levy shot her eyes open and saw Ivan glaring down at her.

"Just die now little girl" He yelled at her.

'Levy" She heard in her head from a familiar voice.

'Gajeel?' Levy questioned back, relief washing over her, but she looked around and he wasn't there.

'Gajeel, please where are you!?' She cried and let her pain release from her. Levy felt it travel to Gajeel and he was more better at blocking the pain than she was.

'Levy please where are you!' He yelled but he could feel her blacking out. 'Levy yell my name and I will hear you!' He told her and he felt her nod.

Levy looked up at Ivan and she found she had just enough from to knee him in the groin. She with all her power left she kicked her knee up hard and hit him dead on. Ivan groaned and rolled off her grabbing him. Levy flipped over and crawled closet to Gajeel's house. She was chocking trying to catch her breath and that's when she felt Ivan stab her calf with a nearby stick.

"Ah!" She yelled and tried to bring her leg up to her but Ivan held on. She turned herself face Gajeel's house. And with all over her power left with in her she yelled out on last time. "GAJEEL!" She screamed out and Ivan pulled her down to him.

He sat on top of her stomach and pulled his hand back.

"You're going to regret that you ever did you fucking twat!" Ivan spat in her face and went to punch her in the face and was rentched back from her.

Ivan was pulled back and flew away landing on a rock and his head smacking it.

**Oh snap that's right im leaving it off here, Gihee im evil! Lol please keep checking in almost every day to see for up date.**

**Peac**e** out homies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big shout out to LoveCreater8427! Lol I absolutely love your review, they literally make my day hahaha. Please keep reading and reviewing LoveCreater8427. So here is chapter 5 early cause of LoveCreater8427's reviews. You guys can thank her for this one ;)**

Ivan was thrown across the field and head first into a rock. A loud smack was heard mixed in with a bone breaking sound and the smell of blood filled the air, other than Levy's.

Ivan was shocked and rubbed his head, "Ouch Gajeel, that one really hurt" He said rubbing the gash in the back of his head.

Gajeel growled at the man before him who now stood up, and Ivan looked at him. At first Ivan look was smug and evil, but then it turned into shock and fear. Ivan looked Gajeel up and down, he had a dark aura around him.

Gajeel placed himself between Ivan and Levy, making sure there was a good distance between them, that there was no way possible Ivan could get past him to Levy.

Gajeel posture was relaxed but poised, ready to go at any given moment. His eyes were red, a glowing red and without him knowing his dragon was about to be released. Gajeel already transformed his body into his armor iron scales and teeth bearing at the threat before him.

"You dare touch her!" Gajeel glared at the man, making sure that his body was in front of Levy so Ivan couldn't see her.

"Hm, she can be very fun at time" Ivan said smirking, he knew that if he could just get Gajeel to side step that he would have Levy. But Gajeel knew that too.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Gajeel roared at the man

"Whats a-matter Dragon Slayer?" Ivan asked him sarcastically, "Did I hit a soft spot on you?" Ivan said.

Gajeel didn't even bat an eye lash at the man, that made Ivan very agry.

"Gajeel" Lily spoke from above, "I am going to get the other's" Gajeel did a quick nod and the cat was off.

"Can't take me on your own?" Ivan smirked

Gajeel moved lighting fast and was in his face, "Nah, I just need someone to hold me back" Gajeel grabbed Ivan's face like a basketball and threw him backwards.

Ivan dug his heels in the ground to quick moving and charged at Gajeel, but Gajeel side swept and grabbed Ivan by his jacket and brought him back again and punched in square in the nose. More bone crunching noises was heard. Ivan spat out a few teeth and smiled with a bloody mouth.

"Oy, getting a bit temperamental?" Ivan teased Gajeel. But he wasn't having any of it.

Ivan charged at Gajeel again expecting him to side step, but Gajeel titled his head back and gave Ivan a head butt. That knocked Ivan on his ass, Gajeel could see that Ivan was beginning to lose consciousness but Ivan wouldn't give up.

"It's gonna take more than that Redfox" Ivan said getting up and whipping away some blood.

'Shit, I can barely see' Ivan said to himself. While Ivan was thinking Gajeel flashed over to him and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Ivan flinched in the pain, but he cried out hen Gajeel twisted his arm more and higher, breaking bones.

Gajeel's dragon was very pleased to hear him cry. He wanted more, but Gajeel knew he had to contain himself somehow. Levy did teach him some sleep pressure points but before he could do anything Ivan flipped him over his shoulder. And Gajeel fell on his back but quickly shot back up.

"Well, I believe that this has been very fun, but we have company and it's time for me to go. Until next time Gajeel" Ivan looked over Gajeel's shoulder and saw the guild coming. They all stood in shock, Ivan was badly beaten and Gajeel didn't have a scratch on him.

Ivan gave one last glance at Gajeel and laughed, then he was gone.

"Whered the fuck he go!" Gray yelled running to Gajeel's left flank, followed by a pouting Natsu.

"DAMN IT! I never get to fight anyone!" Natsu said sadly and stomped his foot.

"Quit being a little fire bitch Natsu" Gray spat at him.

Gajeel didn't have time for then, because his dragon called for Levy. He rushed over to Levy's side and noticed that she was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and began walking to his house.

"Gajeel" Levy reached out for him to tell him she needs to go to the infirmary, but Natsu held her back.

"Lucy. Don't" Natsu told her with all seriousness.

"But, Levy is-" Lucy tried to defend, but Natsu grabbed her shoulders firm and looked into her eyes.

"Lucy. You cant tell his dragon no. It is gonna do what he wants now, cause Gajeel would let it" Natsu said.

"I don't understand" Lucy said with full confusion in her voice.

"I will tell you sometime later Lucy, but as of right now we should get going" Natsu said and turned her around back to her place. "Cause I am STARVING!" He said with his goofy grin.

Lucy looked at Natsu and smacked him upside the head and laughed. She didn't notice that Natsu still had an arm around her waist. But everyone else did.

Gajeel walked into his house and straight into his room. He set Levy down on his bed and walked into the bath room and got a couple of towels, buckets, and first-aid essentials and walked back into his room.

**BAM! That's how I role. Hahaha, I promise the next chapter is going to have your LEMON ;) oh la la. But I want reviews and followers, the more reviews and followers the more I shall post. POST I SAY. **

**Peace out homies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys…prepare to be..um amused. I hope after this chapter you become addicted to this story more than a crack addict. **

**Levy: What are you doing?**

**Me: Oh me..um nothing (Casually scoots away bumping to Gajeel)**

**Gajeel: You better answer**

**Me running away laughing evilly**

Gajeel came back with the medically supplies and dropped them on the floor. He moved closer down to the foot of the bed.

"Shrimp" He spoke to her, hoping she would responded. He felt her sleep

'Shrimp?" He said in his thoughts

Gajeel felt Levy stir. 'Gajeel?' she responded

'Levy, were does it hurt the most?' He asked her, still in thoughts

'How come I can hear your voice' she asked confused, 'How come you're in my head?'

Gajeel ignored the questions and repeated himself again, 'My leg' she said.

He looked down at her and found the wound, he knew that the fastest way to her heal would hurt a lot.

'Shrimp, this is gunna hurt ya, please bear with me. Will ya?' He mentally asked her. He felt her nod yes. 'Ok'

Gajeel picked up her leg, Levy was lying on her back. Gajeel sat on the bed and bent over to her leg would reach him. He held her ankle and her calf was right in front of his mouth

'Gajeel what are you-'she was cut off by Gajeel's mouth on her leg.

He licked her wound and kissed it.

'Ah' Levy moaned, its felt good but then he took his mouth away and the pain began

'Gajeel it hurts!' Levy told him in their thoughts

'I know Shrimp, it's the faster way for it to heal' He replied and grabbed her hand. 'Levy wake up ok?' He asked her but she fell asleep.

After fifteen minutes Gajeel knew that she was asleep. He looked around his room and began to think. And he got up and started cleaning up. Lily came in the door.

"Gajeel?" Lily said looking for him and found him in the living room..picking up?

"What are you doing?" Lily walked up to Gajeel who was lying on the ground on his back reaching under the couch to get the metal.

"Clean, wad does it look like?" He mumbled to the cat, he couldn't tell him yet.

He forgot about the metal and sat up. He patted Lily on the head and smirked, but something was off.

"Oi, Lily?" Gajeel said looking at his cat.

"Sup Gajeel?" Lily asked grabbing the long forgotten piece of metal for under the couch. He turned and faces Gajeel.

Lily was worried, Gajeel wasn't looking at him and seemed rather upset. Lily threw the piece of metal at Gajeel's forehead and it woke him out of his thoughts.

To Lily's surprise, Gajeel wasn't mad but patted the cat on the head

"Go pack yer things" He simple told the cat and sat up and walked to the kitchen.

Lily stood there shocked, but he didn't want to question Gajeel so he did as he was told.

Two hours later Levy was still sleeping, he looked around the house one last time and looked down at Lily.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked him

"It is fer da best" Gajeel mumbled and walked out the door, Lily followed him and they locked the door and walked down the dirt path out of Fairy Tail County.

Levy woke up thirty minutes later after the door shut. She looked around the blank and empty room.

"Oh yeah, I was attacked again" Levy said and lifted the blankets.

"Hm, Gajeel must have wrapped me" She lightly traced the bandages and smiled. Then she remembered what Gajeel did and tossed the blankets and look at her leg.

"NO WOUND! Not even a mark" She gasped and then followed by a blush. Levy got out of bed and looked around the room.

"Where is all of his stuff" she said as she snooped through the drawers.

"All of his clothes and metal is gone" She thought to herself, and then she remembered her clothes and put what was left of them back on. Once Levy was dressed she wondered around the house and found no trace of Gajeel.

"Where is all of his stuff?" Levy thought then went into Lily's room. "Even Lily" She said and began to panic. "Where is he?" Levy said and walked out the front door, pondering.

When the door shut it created a draft and a paper lightly flew in the air until it touched the ground. Levy completely missed the paper.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE GO BACK ONE CHAPTER AND READ, RE-READ CHAPTER 7! IF YOU NEW THEN SKIP THIS :) BUT FOR MY OLD FOLLOWERS PLEASE GO BACK ON BEFORE YOU STARTAlright guys…your hearts are going to shatter this chapter…please don't have me for this!**

Levy dragged her feet along the side walk and was watching her feet move. She knew the way she was going and didn't have to look up. She pushed open the guild doors and walked past all of the faces.

She ignored everyone and sat in the abandoned both in the corner. Mira came with her breakfast.

Mira looked down at the gloomy girl. She had tired and saggy eyes, she looked like she as staying up for weeks now. In fact she did, ever since he left she couldn't do anything. Levy barely ate, barely left the guild and hasn't left his house.

"Levy it's been several weeks…he isn't coming home" Mira said as she laid down her usual breakfast plate that Levy always picks at but never eats.

Levy looked up at the worried Mira, "He has to" She said and stared at the food.

Mira looked at the girl one last time and patted her should and walked off.

"How is she" Gray asked Mira

"Not good" Mira said and whipped the counter top.

"What do we do?" Natsu asked

"I dunno" Mira said looking over at Levy. Levy looked at the table and ran her hands along it.

"We've got to find him" Lucy said clenching her fist. "I just cant sit here and watch her waist away like this"

"Well that's the thing Lucy" Wendy said making everyone look at her.

"What do you mean" Lucy replied

"Natsu should I tell her or do you got it?" Wendy asked looking at a downed Natsu.

"Um..no you can" Natsu said shifting uncomfortably moving next to Lucy

"Well, when you find your mate they establish a telepathic bond. They can communicate by thought, you can make them feel what you feel. You can even block them, but you can also see what they see if they let you." Wendy said. Everyone stared dumbfounded except for Natsu who was looking at Lucy.

"Once the telepathic bond is made your mate gets the same mark that you have. It is a sacred mark that can only be seen by your mate. Us dragon slayers can be very territorial when it comes to our mate. Also if even a small inch is shown we can have our dragon take over." Wendy continued. Natsu was still staring at Lucy who turned to him.

"Is that true?!" She asked him, he just looked at he and rubbed his head and gave her his goofy grin. "I think" He replied

"As I was saying" Wendy continued, "Dragons love at touch, as we all know by watching Natsu with Lucy about how he always jumps in bed with her at night and cuddles with her. Or when you know who always cuddles with his cat."

"WE get it!" Gray replied

"Ok, ok. Well if we don't establish daily touch with our mate then…well um" Wendy said struggling with the last part.

Everyone looked at her while she struggled, "Wendy just say it" Natsu said finally looking away from Lucy.

"If we don't establish any touch with them then, we suffer. And we become weak and vulnerable and our dragon goes insane and we aim for death because that is what our mates are doing. They are dying." Wendy blurted out

Everyone was in shock, "How do we stop this?" Lucy asked

"I don't know" Wendy said rubbing her head, "The only logically thing I can think of is to find Gajeel and bring him back to her"

"It's hard to believe that his dragon can resister her for so long" Natsu said stepping forward.

"I agree" Carla said sitting on the table next Wendy.

"How do we do that?" Lucy asked

After hearing what they were talking about for some time Juvia couldn't hold her tongue. Gray noticed that she was trying to stealthy make her way to the guild doors.

"Juvia?" Gray stood up and asked her.

Juvia froze in place, 'Juvia's been caught!' She said to herself

"Juvia would like to excuse herself" She said to Gray. But he didn't buy it

"Juvia, where are you going?" Gray asked her grabbing her arm. Juvia practically fainted in his arms.

"What are you hiding" He asked her. Juvia sat up front his arms and looked back and forth around the guild. She put her arms up in defense and backed into a wall, Gray pushing her back there.

"J-Juvia does not know what Gray-sama is talking about" She stuttered. Gray got within inches of her face.

"Please tell me" He said huskly

"Okay! Juvia melted into a puddle, literally.

"Juvia knows where Gajeel-kun is at" She finally gave in. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. "Juvia has been telling Gajeel-kun everything that is going on in the guild. Juvia knows she shouldn't but Gajeel-kun has been family to Juvia" She said and looked at the floor.

"Juvia" Gray asked her grabbing her shoulders, "Do you know where he is now?"

Juvia looked over at Levy, she was thin again. She has been starving herself and she looked tired. She stayed up at night hoping that she may be able to catch a glimpse of his shadow. But no, she looked down at the table and pushed away her food. She signed and began to cry again, she put her head on the table and covered herself with her arms.

Juvia felt the guilt build up in her. She knew that she shouldn't tell because Gajeel would be very upset. But he was hurting Levy by not coming back, he literally was killing her and himself. She would not let a friend die, she learned that ever since she joined fairy tail.

Finally she looked at every and sighed. She slumped her shoulder's and looked at Gray, "Juvia knows where he is at"

**Okay how is that, are the strings at your heart being tugged right now!? HUH? Please I want reviews. Gosh im sorry this chapter couldn't be longer but I am just so stuck. I tired all day to write this and this is what happened. Alight quys, night**

**Peace out homies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just want to say how deeply sorry I am for the confusion of chapter six and seven. Please if you haven't already checked go read chapter six, it will explain the disappearance of Gajeel.**

Levy stared out the window as the trees passed by quickly. She looked over and Lucy and Natsu, Natsu's motion sickness was acting up again and he laid his head down on Lucy's lap smushing his face against her belly. She just smiled at him and rubbed his hair to soothing him as he snuggled closer to her.

Levies smiled to herself on the inside and then remembered Gajeel, her heart ached and she saddened turning her attention back to the window, then she felt a hand on top of hers.

"Levy?" Erza looked at her

Levy smirked lightly and took her hand away. "Remind me again why I am here?" She questioned Erza.

"Because we need your skills for this mission" Erza replied looking at her

"Uh-Huh, and how come all of you guys are coming" Levy said looking around the train cab. Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza were all "tagging" along for the fun.

'Psh, fun whatever' Levy rolled her eyes and looked out the window again

"Juvia thinks that Levy should be happy. Can Levy perhaps write something for Juvia-san?" Juvia spoke to Levy as she reached across the seating to grab her hand. But Levy moved it before she could grab it.

"has Juvia done something to anger Levy-san?" Juvia said tearing up. Levy couldn't let her cry, she slumped her shoulders and grabbed Juvia's hand.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I didn't mean it that. Please forgive me?" Levy said looking at Juvia. Juvia had a big smile on her face, "Yeah?" Juvia said happily, that it when Juvia pulled Levy from her seat into a big hug.

"Please Levy-san, no matter what forgive Juvia. No matter what Juvia does" Juvia said looking at Levy, Levy could tell that she was serious and nodded her head and Juvia squealed with happiness.

Juvia let Levy go back to her seat and everyone started chatting as normal, but all Levy could think about was Gajeel.

'Gajeel, please im hurting. Where are you? Please?' She thought hopping he would hear.

Gajeel felt her reach for him, but he knew he could not answer. He had to break the bond between them, it was the only way that she could ever be happy in life. He would watch her from afar and be happy for her…even if he wasn't in her life. Gajeel chugged down his beer and slammed his mug down.

"Now baby don't be like that" The orange hair girl whisper in his ear and ran her fingers down his torso.

He ripped her hand off of him and ordered another beer.

"Do you need another 'relaxer'?" The girl winked at Gajeel and tried to sit on his lap.

"Getter' off me" He said and shoved the hooker to the ground.

"Hump!" She said and got up and straightens her dress and walked over to another man.

Gajeel watched her leave and turned his attention back to his new beer. He looked at the reflection staring back at him.

"Who are you?" He asked the reflection and sipped the beer. Beer after beer he drank, and soon it was midnight and the bar was bushelling.

"I know its happy hour Dragon slayer but take it easy" The bartender said and handed Gajeel another beer.

"That's why da call er happy hour" He said and sipped some of his beer. The bartender laughed and picked up another cup to clean.

"It's open mic night, you gonna sign?" The bartender asked smiling.

"GiHee, we'll see" Gajeel and finished his beer slamming it down.

It was a little past midnight when they arrived in a town called Lost Garden, Natsu was the first to bolt out of the train car and onto the plat form. He eagerly kissed the ground.

"Oh how I love things that don't move!" He shouted and jumped up and down

"Ey!" Happy said with a sad face and Natsu rushed over and gave him a big hug.

"But you're different Happy! You my best friend, of course I love you" He said squeezing Happy.

Lucy walked over to Levy and grabbed her hand. "Well?" She said with joy, "Lets get going right?" Lucy asked everyone. Everyone shouted yeah! With their fists in the air and walked into town.

A couple minutes later Erza called Juvia over to the front of the group leaving Levy alone in the back. In Front of Levy was Natsu, Lucy and Happy, but happy was staring lovingly at Charla who was obviously ignoring him. And Wendy was talking to Gray, something about combining their magic powers together.

Levy stared at the ground and watched her feet move. She began thinking about Gajeel again and something inside her cried, it didn't feel more like her heart anymore it was more like her soul. Then Wendy stopped and stared at Levy with wide eyes. So everyone stopped and turned to see what Wendy was staring at and it was Levy. Her face had sunken more and she looked evern more like skin and bones.

"It's eating away at her" Natsu whispered to Wendy

"WE gotta find him quick" Wendy told Natsu and rushed over to Levy. She helped Levy up but Levy pushed off from her.

"I am okay, I can handle myself?" She said and tried to smile but her face wouldn't move. Everyone just stared at her but no one said a thing. Soon they all returned to walking and talking but Wendy stayed by Levy's side.

A little while further Natsu was talking and then stopped and ssniffed

"Natsu" Erza said with her hand one her sword.

Natsu nodded and Erza nodded back. Everyone stopped and looked at them, they were having a private conversation to themselves.

"What is it?" Levy asked out load and everyone turned to her. Juvia grabbed Levy's hand and Natsu and Wendy began leading the group to the bustling bar.

"Juvia has not be honest with Levy-san" Juvia said grabbing both of Levy's hands no bothering to look into the confused Levy eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked yanking her hands away from Juvia and stopped her pace. She squared off her shoulders and held ger ground.

"Levy now it not-" Erza began to say but Levy cut her off, "Shut it!" Levy said loudly.

Levy turned her attention to Juvia and looked at her, "What are you saying Juvia?" Levy asked now shaking. "Please don't tell me what I think you are going to" Levy now said sobbing.

Juvia rushed over wanted to comfort Levy but Levy shoved her to the ground and Levy just stared at Juvia.

Juvia looked around and saw they were just feet from the bar and Natsu and Gray were already inside. She looked back at Levy and sighed, "Juvia…." She stopped short, "Juvia knows where Gajeel-kun is" Juvia said looking up at Levy.

**Heehee, so what shall happen next. Well we shall see MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Peace homies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again I would like to apologize for my horrible mistake! Ok now who is ready for same Gajeel and Levy!**

Gajeel drank away his problems as he thought of Levy. He wanted desperately to find her, to hold her and kiss her and to never let her go again, but he knew she would never be happy with him. That's why he let her go, she would always get hurt, always be in danger and he would suffocate her with constant affection, vidualence and protection.

"Gajeel" lily strode over to Gajeel

"Hum" Gajeel's head nodded, "Anything?" He turned his chair facing him.

Just then the orange haired girl came back and straddled his lap, "Gajeel baby, I need my flu 'shot' again! I'm just aching for the needle baby" She licked her tongue along his jaw line and Lily jumped up on the table.

Lily grabbed Gajeel's hand trying to get his attention, "Gajeel we have t-" He was cut off by a voice

"There you are you Iron Bastard" Natsu shouted walking over to Gajeel

"Dude! What the fuck?" Natsu said, Gray stode over and picked the girl off Gajeel.

"Hey baby at least kno my name?" She winked and he threw her in a booth and walked back over to Gajeel and Natsu's stand off.

"Tsk" Gajeel said and went back to his drink

"She's dying" Gray said

That got Gajeel's attention

'do you see what you did!' his dragon yelled but Gajeel shook him off . "So?" Gajeel forced out looking at his drink and that is when Gajeel face met up with the bar table.

Gajeel jumped up and whipped away the bloody nose, "You're itching for a fight Flame brain?" Gajeel snarled cracking his knuckles.

"Gajeel relax" Gray said putting his hands up but Natsu stood between Gajeel and Gray

"Gajeel! Calm him, if not you lose" Natsu spoke low enough for only Gajeel to hear.

Just then a smell wafted in from the bar doors, its smelt of ink and books with lilac…it was her

He smelt her tears and her worry, he couldn't hold the mental block anymore and it gave way. He was hit with all kinds of emotions and thoughts along with glimpses of memories and dreams she's had. And it all revolved around him, he turned faced her.

She just looked at him, she couldn't move she was frozen in place. All these feelings came rushing from relief, to anger, to love and to bitterness. She had them all and she could feel and see Gajeel was being affected by it too.

"G-gajeel?" Levy spoke softly, she was confused. Why did her look perfectly fine and she as trash!

~few minutes earlier~

"Juvia!" Levy said as she smacked her across the face, Lucy went to intervene but Erza held her back

"Juvia deserves that" Juvia spoke and she stood up and walked up to Levy again but Levy pushed her back

"You were my friend! I thought I could trust you!" Levy screamed at her, Juvia flinched with every blow from the little blue hair mage

"J-Juiva is Levy-san's friend!" Juvia said looking up at her, Juvia got up and pulled Levy into a hug. Levy beated her hands against Juvia and Juvia tooked every blow but didn't let go.

"Why?" Levy sobbing into Juvia's chest, "If you were my friend you would tell me! But you lied and you kept him from me"

"Juvia did it to protect the both of you, Gajeel-kun has been Juvia's family and first friend and Levy-san was the first Fairy Tail member to befriend Juvia. Juvia loves both of you very much and Gajeel-kun convinced me that he would only hurt Levy-san. But Juvia knows that isn't turn anymore, Gajeel-kun is killing Levy-san out of selfishness!" Juvia said to Levy petting her head

"Juvia!" Wendy shouted, "She cant know that"

"I…I am…dying" Levy asked bewildered

"Um..well" Wendy stammered

"Wendy, no more lying" Lucy said and walked over to Levy and grabbed her hand

"Yes" Lucy said looking in her eyes, "If we don't get you and Gajeel together…you will dye and so will he" Levy went limp and fell to the floor.

"You mean that i…he…we…h-he left before what makes you think that he really wants me" Levy said with her hands in her head

Wendy went behind Levy, "May I look at something?" She asked Levy, and Levy nodded in agreement

Wendy lifted up Levy's dress and looked, she saw the tail of the dragon wrapped around her thigh and the body on Levy's back. The claws were gripping her sides and its head was tilted up to Levy's heart as if it was gazing at her. The dragon was silver and black with red eyes, just like Gajeel.

"Charla" Wendy called her over

Charla flew over and saw the mark, Charla grabbed her hand and put the dress back down, "It's time Wendy" Charla said.

"Levy we have to go inside now" Lucy said picking up Levy, "Gajeel is just on the other side of the door"

But i..i look awful, can I change!?" She asked looking around

"No time!" Erza said and shoved he though the doors.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy spoke softly as her eyes fell on him.

'he…he looks fine' She thought

'But im not' was a man's reply and she stared wide eye at him

Gajeel took a step forward and Levy took a step back

"Shrimp?" He spoke to her and took another step forward

"Gajeel-hun!" Came a high pitched whinny voice, "mama is hungry. Ditch the two by four and have you way with me again" The orange haired girl said jumping on Gajeel wrapping her legs around him and dry humping him.

"So…this is what you went to?" Levy said with tears in her eyes, she didn't dare let them fall. She turned her back on him and walked out the door. 'I was told that you were here…and I was wondering if you were happy…and…and I can see that you are. Goodbye Gajeel Redfox…I hope…I hope (Hick) that this is what you wanted' Levy thought to him and then shut him out. But this time for good.

**EH EH! Well tell me watcha think! I want reviews ppl. IDC what they say, you can say what you are eating for all I care hahaha jk, Give me feedback**

**Peace homies**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEHEE **** I love the reviews! I just wanna say thank you guys so much! Im glad to have good viewers, so now who is ready for the story? Let us begin eh?**

One foot in front of the other Levy walked quickly, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away. Far away from that place.

'After…everything… He just, he's a jerk…' She thought slowing her pace, 'He's a jerk!...i hate him..i hate him! i…I' She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the town's plaza.

"I hate him-" She was cut off by the sudden pain, she grabbed her chest trying to get her heart and she fell over hitting her head on the concrete. Levy started to choke trying to breathe, she got up on her hands and knees trying to crawl to the nearest home.

"Natsu! Enough" Erza shouted at the boy who was held back by Gray and Juvia, Juvia used her water lock and Gray kept it frozen.

"Gajeel I swear to Igneel I will kick your ass into a metal melter!" Natsu shouted at the man.

He just stared at the doors, 'she…she left?' he thought

'NO!' his dragon roared, he wanted out, he wanted to be free, he wanted her.

"Gaji!" The orange hair girl whined pressing herself against Gajeel

He picked her up by the collar and tossed her into a booth and put his hands on either side of her, "Listen skank, I aint here fer you. Get lost you damn hooker" He said, "Leave me alone, and tell him that I am done" He spat and started to walk off but she grabbed him.

"You know what could happen right?" She smiled wickedly, "It gets me excited thinking about all the things I could do to her" She laughed, "to hear her scre-" She was stopped by Gajeel grabbing her neck, picking her off the ground and choking her.

"You tell him, I aint playing no more games…if yer itchin fer a fight, well yer gonna get one" He said in her ear and dropped her to the ground. Gajeel walked for the door but was stopped by Wendy and Lucy.

"Move" He said and Lily appeared behind them, "Lily?" He asked

Lily moved in front of Lucy and Wendy and transformed into her massive size, "Gajeel, before you go you need to listen to them" He said and crossed his arms.

"Well?" Gajeel said impatiently

"Gajeel…did Metallica teach you about mating?" Lucy asked

"Course" He responded, shifty his weight left and right impatiently

"Did he tell you about the dragons need for touch from their mate?" Lucy said

"You don't even-" He began to say, "She has your mark" Wendy said flat and that shut him up

"You…she…we…" Gajeel said, then he began to get angry, 'she saw my mark!' he dragon said protectively

Gajeel growled at Wendy, "I am not you enemy Dragon Slayer Gajeel, I am your friend" Wendy said putting her hands up in defense, "But you have to find her"

Gajeel snapped out of it and turned his full attention on Wendy, "Why?"

"Because she is dying…and by the looks of it, soon" Charla said

He growled again and shoved aside Wendy and Lucy and walked out the doors. He quickly caught her scent and ran as fast as he could.

Gajeel rounded the corner and smelt her blood.

"Shrimp?" He shouted and heard and light moan.

He saw her lying on the ground, lips turning blue and a puddle of blood around her head. He sprinted over to her sliding on his knees stopping in front of her.

"Please Shrimp, speak?" He said shaking her, when she didn't answer he put his ear to her chest.

'…bump…bump…..bump'

"There's a beat!" He said and picked her up, just then the rest of the gang showed up and Gajeel shielded her protectively from their view. Lucy tried to step forward to see her friend but Natsu held on to her like a teddy bear and wouldn't let her go.

"Natsu!" She said turning to look at him

He just looked down at her with the eyes and she knew what they meant…don't get in his way.

Wendy stepped forward in front of Gajeel and he took a step back, "Gajeel" She spoke slowly and his eyes glared eyes into her body. "Please Gajeel, for the sake of Levy-san…listen to your dragon" she said and stepped out of his way. He watched her closely for a second then ran past them to his home.

"Gajeel!" Lily tried to keep up with him but Charla held him back

"They need to be alone" Charla said to him slightly blushing

"Lily you are my rival I will kill you" Happy said mindlessly reaching his paws out like he was going to choke pantherlily. But pantherlily just shoved off the blue cat

Gajeel kicked his door open and ran to his room and locked the door tight. He went to the windows and shoved the curtains closed and made sure the metal locked were in place, all the locks were made by him so only he could open or close them..

He set Levy on the bed and quickly got water and a towel for the girl. He set the stuff down on the nightstand and looked at the girl.

Gajeel had no idea what to do so he called his dragon, 'yes?' it replied

' I need you' he said

'oh look who needs me now, you should have let me out when I told you to' his dragon spat

'please' Gajeel said

'Fine but I am doing what I want'

'No, you will not. You will get her to wake up, you will tell me how to I am NOT letting you out yet' Gajeel said

'Hm…this is why we work' the dragon said, 'fine, try and break her wall, get in her dreams and tell her to wake. Once she wakes I will tell you what to do'

'Wait how do…'he was left alone in his consciousness

" Ok shrimp…please don't make er hard" He said and laid down next to her

"Please shrimp" He whispered in her ear, "Come back to me Levy" He said and rubbed his nose along her jaw line.

'Nothing' He thought, so he looked at the water and picked it up.

'either she's gonna be pissed or wont wake up' He said and tossed the water on her. Seconds later her eyes shot open and tried to breath. He grabbed her shoulders lifting her up

'Have her bite your neck and take blood'

'What the fuck! Like a vampire?' Gajeel said, 'I thought those were just for marks'

'Yes and no, listen have her do it now!' the dragon shouted

"L-Levy?" He said getting her attention, she looked up at him slowly trying to breathe.

"Listen to me please?" He asked her, and she stared for a moment then nodded her head eagerly

"Please Levy…you have to…er bite my neck and um…take some blood" He struggled to say and she just stared at him wide eyed. He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt.

'New scars' she thought not realizing she shattered the wall between her and Gajeel that she put up.

"Levy, please" He said and grabbed her head and put it to his neck, "Bite!" He whispered in her ear.

She looked at his tan skin and it smelt like iron and grease, she put her lips to his neck and then opened wider. She licked his skin and felt her canine's elongate. Levy hesitated for a second then pushed her teeth into his skin puncturing him and his blood washed in.

"Ahhh!" He moaned in pleasure and dropped his head, He held Levy's head there but dropped his hand after a while loving the feeling of her biting him. He was very turned on, in fact he knew that besides sex that bite marking was very intimate.

**EHHH! Purty good aren't i? Gihee, anyway please tell me watcha think!?**

**Peace homies night!**


End file.
